Various commercial products are available for deodorizing the coats of animals and the barns and stables in which they are kept. Some of these products additionally function as an insect repellent for flies and other similar pests. Such products generally irritate the skin of the livestock on which they are applied. Moreover, such products can be toxic to smaller livestock or domesticated pets.
It would be desirable to formulate a sprayable liquid which could be applied to the coats of animals or atomized into the air within a livestock enclosure to function as an insect repellent and deodorizer, and which would be non-toxic and biodegradable.